bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–87, 1991–2009, 2011– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = Amelia Jennifer Keating | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Brand ambassador, model, television host | employer = Fox Creations | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Ronnie Hawkins (1977) Brock Reynolds (1977) Rodney Baldwin (1979–81) Nicholas Grayson (1983–84, 2000–03, 2013–) Stefan Petrov (1987–2000) Lawrence Fox (1993–95) Zach Avery (2006–08) | romances = Nicholas Grayson Benny Young Ronnie Hawkins Brick Winslow Thorne Fox Reggie Blake Aaron Kiriakis | biofather = Dante D'Angelo | biomother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = Andrew Keating | adoptivemother = Belinda Keating | halfbrothers = Tony LeMarchal Brock Reynolds Oscar Romalotti Mason Vanderbilt Maxwell D'Angelo Aiden D'Angelo | halfsisters = Talia Romalotti Lexie Baldwin Dawn Howard | sons = Sterling Fox III Drew Grayson | daughters = Jenny Baldwin Elena Petrov | grandsons = Sterling Fox IV Nico Grayson | granddaughters = Katie Fox | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Santo D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Jennifer Keating | aunts = Barbara Keating | cousins = André D'Angelo Adam Lockhart Charlotte Lockhart | relatives = |image = Amelia Grayson.jpg}} Amelia Jennifer Grayson ( Keating; previously Reynolds, Baldwin, Petrov, Fox and Avery) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–87 Amelia returns to Jericho City in the summer of 1977 having recently finished her freshman year in college. However, Amelia is unsure she can continue because her family has run out of money. Amelia takes a job as the receptionist at a local hair salon where one of her first customers is the wealthy fashion designer Katheryn Fox of the fashion house Fox Creations. 1991–2009 2011– Alternate personalities * Amy Smith : Amy initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Amy is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Amy's existence was first referenced on November 15, 1978. * Andy: Patterned after Amelia's younger brother who died when he was 13 years old. Andy embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and neglect. Andy acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. * Jenn Harper: Lynn is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who took over when Amelia's abusive childhood was revealed. Her name is derived from that of Amelia's adoptive mother, Belinda Harper Reynolds. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 7 and 14) who constantly relives the emotional abuse from Gary Reynolds (the man that raised Amelia) and the sexual abuse of Sterling Fox II. *'Lia Reynolds': Lia emerged in 1985 after Katheryn reveals the truth of Sterling's abuse to Amelia. It was established that Lia was the alter that cut the breaks on Katheryn's car on the night she and Sterling got into the car accident that killed him. Though her declared mission was to force Amelia to face the truth, she wreaked much destruction before getting to that. Lia started undermining Forrester by leaking it designs to rival companies. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her own son, Drew. *'Ling': Patterned after Sterling Forrester II, the man who raped Amelia when she was 13 years old. Ling is an extreme alcoholic and has such disdain for Katheryn for driving him to make bad decisions. References External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Keating family Category:Adoptees Category:Illegitimate children